Alyson Winchester: Shopping
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: John takes Aly shopping for "big girl undies" for the very first time...Sam and Dean don't want to be there. A bit of fluff and humor from the Aly-verse. Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.


SUMMARY: John takes Aly shopping for "big girl undies" for the very first time...Sam and Dean don't want to be there. ~ ~ A little bit of fluff from the Aly-verse.~ ~

Same AU as The Adventures of Alyson Winchester.

Aly 3, Sam 11, Dean 15

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

Aly hopped down the aisle, pulling on Sam's hand.

"Come _on,_ Sammy!" she said excitedly. Sam dragged his feet and averted his eyes, trying not to look at the packages of little girl's underpants that were hanging on silver hooks on the walls.

John pushed the shopping cart behind them, and Dean walked next to him, his hands sunk into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. He averted his eyes too.

"Aly, right here." John called. Aly let go of Sam's hand and ran back to the cart.

John leaned down and looked at one of the packages, then another one on the hook above.

"You need the smallest size." he told Aly. "Look for the S, just like this." He pointed to the circular sticker on the corner of the package that had a big white "S" on it.

Sam wandered back over. "Just grab something, Aly." he muttered.

Dean pulled a package off of a hook and held it up. "Here, this says size S. You got your underwear, case closed, let's go."

Aly stomped her foot. "No, Dean, I want _pincesses!_ " she insisted.

She looked up at John. "Dada I want Awiel an' Dasmin an' Seepy Boody!"

"Well, I don't know if they make underwear with all of those characters on them." John said. "Dean, can you help me look?"

Dean shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor, his face getting red. "Uhh..." he said hesitantly.

John turned and looked at Dean, and then at Sam. Both of them refused to meet his eyes or look around, and their faces were red.

"Are both of you embarrassed?" he asked them. "Is that what this is?"

"Uh, _yeah_ , Dad!" Sam said with a huff.

"For God's sake, it's underwear for a three year old! How is that embarrassing?"

"Daaad!" Sam said. "Be quiet!" He glanced around to make sure no one else was in the aisle with them.

John sighed. "All right. Boys, you can go look at the CDs if you want. Dean, see what kind of walkie-talkies they sell, I need a new set. We'll meet you in the electronics section when we're done here."

"Thanks Dad." Dean said gratefully. The boys walked off together.

John squatted down in front of the racks and started to look through all the packages.

"Okay, Aly, this set has Minnie Mouse...this set has Cinderella...this set has Snow White..."

"Don't wike dem!" Aly stomped her foot. "Want Awiel!"

"Sweetie, I don't see any with Ariel. " he said regretfully.

"But Dada..." Suddenly tears were threatening...

A few minutes later, Aly and John were walking up the aisle in the electronics section towards the boys.

Aly held up a package and called loudly, "Wook Sam! Wook Dean! I gots Tinkabell unna' pans! Dey has sparklies on dem!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Oh great, Aly, just advertise it to the whole store!"

John pushed the cart over to them. "Just be happy for her, okay?" he asked the boys. "She's proud of herself."

"That's great, short stuff." Dean said weakly, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Wanna see, Dean?" Aly tried to hand him the package.

"Uh, no, I'll look at it later, okay?"

" 'Kay," she said. "Sammy, what undies _you_ gots?"

Sam blushed. "I'm not going to discuss my underwear in the middle of a store!" He said from between clenched teeth.

Aly looked upset and like tears were threatening again. She couldn't understand why her brothers were not as excited about her getting big-girl underpants as she was.

"All right." John scooped Aly up in his arms. "The boys don't want to talk about this here. Let's pay for what we got, and then we can go get some ice cream to celebrate. How is that?"

Aly put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Yay, ice cweam!" she said happily.


End file.
